


Summer Mornings

by Ticklishanimeboysaremylife



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Just babes being babes, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, extreme fluff, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife/pseuds/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife
Summary: Shizuo doesn't like liars and Izaya pays the price.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 39





	Summer Mornings

The two arguably most dangerous men in Ikebukuro lay curled up in bed, the stronger man’s arms wrapped protectively around the other. Shizuo sighed comfortably, resting his chin against the soft tufts of Izaya’s hair. They had been careful about touching at first, not sure what the other was comfortable with, not sure what they themselves were comfortable with. But overtime they realized that hugs and soft touches, gentle kisses and handholding, were okay, every once in a while. More than okay, sometimes.

Oddly enough, it was Shizuo who declined anything more serious physically speaking. Though he knew by now that Izaya was resilient, there were still moments when he worried about hurting him. What if he couldn’t control himself? He didn’t want to have to face that reality, so for now they waited.

Right now though, it was a beautiful summer morning, the sun warming through the open window, and he was lost in the sensation of Izaya, right here, right now, breathing softly. He was never quite able to identify his scent, like old clothes and fire and danger. It wasn’t necessarily a calming one. Regardless, he absorbed himself in it now, tracing up and down his exposed back in random loops and swirls.

So wrapped was he in his pursuit that he only just noticed when Izaya flinched under him. He glanced down in surprise and worry. “You okay?”

Izaya just vaguely nodded, waving one hand to indicate he was fine, body still heavy with sleep. Shizuo shrugged, returning to his task and trying not to let it bother him. The touch couldn’t have been hard enough to hurt him. Then again, sometimes Shizuo himself couldn’t tell the amount of force he was using and had often been criticized for it.

His tracing became more and more lazy as the warmth from Izaya’s body and the outside window began to take hold of him, less accurate. He didn’t notice as his fingers strayed too close to Izaya’s side, not until Izaya physically jerked under him.

“Izaya,” he said firmly, sitting up a little. “If I’m hurting you, you can say—”

“Of course not,” Izaya snapped, more on edge than usual. “It’s nothing.”

“Izaya—” he started again, but then he noticed the protective curl of Izaya’s body, the reluctant grin that tugged at his cheek. “You’re ticklish.”

“No,” Izaya was quick to protest, trying to sound casual about the answer, but Shizuo could hear the falter in his voice.

“Oh really?” Shizuo raised an eyebrow, gently sliding a finger up his side. Izaya tensed beneath him, goosebumps forming on the flesh as the gentle touch dragged against the skin, stopping just shy of his armpit. Izaya’s face held no indication that it was working, but he always had been stubborn.

Shizuo circled his ribs, tracing their outline. Izaya inhaled sharply, deadly still. Shizuo scratched at the slight dent of his hipbone, soft and slow. He didn’t want to end their game too soon. Izaya shifted slightly, a smile betrayed on his face.

“Is something wrong?” Shizuo whispered against the shell of his ear, and the smaller man shivered.

“Of course not,” Izaya replied briskly. “This is ridiculous.”

Shizuo gently dug in-between the bones of his ribs. Izaya squirmed, grinning wider. “I’m p-perfectly fine.” His voice stuttered on the last word as Shizuo added his other hand into the mix, swirling over his stomach.

Izaya’s whole body was trembling with an anxious energy, his fingers tightening around the folds of Shizuo’s shirt. Shizuo smiled, his fingers scratching with unbearable softness. Izaya made a small choking noise in the back of his throat, squeezing his eyes shut. “S-Shizuo,” Izaya stammered as the other man relentlessly pursued the spot. “Stop it right now.”

“But I thought you said you were fine,” Shizuo countered, still stroking the quivering sides.

“I aham—I mehean no, it’s n-not, heh, S-Shizuo, cut ihit o-out!” Izaya jumped as fingers scribbled relentlessly over his exposed stomach.

“Unless,” Shizuo continued, ignoring him. “You were lying. Unless you actually are ticklish.”

“D-Dohon’t be stuhupid,” Izaya scoffed, tiny giggles escaping him despite himself. “I’m nohot tihi—hehe, w-whahait!”

Shizuo cut him off by gently nibbling his neck. Izaya scrunched his shoulders, giggling “Are you sure? Cause it kind of seems like you are. Which would make you a liar.”

Izaya batted weakly at the hands tormenting him, smiling imploringly. “S-Shihizu-Chan!”

“And liars,” Shizuo said, sitting up and straddling him. He grinned and Izaya shrunk back nervously. “Have to be punished.”

“Not necessarily,” Izaya cut in quickly, trying to escape but quickly finding himself trapped. Sometimes he really hated the fact that his boyfriend was basically Superman. “In fact, I think we should talk about thihihis—NOHOHO!”

Loud laughter echoed throughout the room as Shizuo pounced, fingers digging into squirming sides. Izaya flailed, babbling incoherent nonsense, legs kicking wildly. Even though he had his hands free, any attempts to grab the devious hands were quickly thwarted as Shizuo dug his fingers under his arms, causing him to slam his arms quickly against his sides.

“You know I’ve never seen you laugh like this,” Shizuo observed, smirking. “It’s a nice change.”

Izaya fisted his hands into the mattress, thrashing from side to side. “Stohohop i-ihit you bruhuhute!”

“Mmm, don’t think I will.” Izaya squeezed his eyes shut, arching off the bed as Shizuo suddenly grabbed his hips, sending ticklish jolts rocketing through his body. Shizuo raised an eyebrow at the scream of laughter that provoked, tucking that information away for later.

There was only so much the info broker could take and that last move had thrown him over the edge. In an act of desperation he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Shizuo’s.

Shizuo blinked, surprised, but leaned into the kiss after a moment. His attacks lessoned as he became occupied with the new task, though his hands were still trailing over his sides in far too ticklish a manner for Izaya to be comfortable.

“Is this a ploy to get me to stop tickling you?” Shizuo asked teasingly.

“It might be,” Izaya panted, still giggling and squirming. “I-Is ihit working?”

“It might be,” Shizuo responded in kind. Izaya laughed, genuinely this time, and finally Shizuo stopped his attack. Izaya breathed a sigh of relief, his whole body tingling from the experience.

“You’re awful,” he mumbled into Shizuo’s neck. “Cruel, awful brute.”

“You like it.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Izaya grinned, closing his eyes and resting his head against his chest. Once again Shizuo’s arms wrapped around him, in a non-ticklish way this time, and the two of them allowed themselves to enjoy the summer morning.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my tumblr: https://happyandticklish.tumblr.com/


End file.
